regularshowfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Salida 9B
Autopista 9B (Exit 9B en U.S.A) Es el primer episodio de la Cuarta Temporada (y octogésimo episodio en general) de Un Show Más. Se transmitió el 1 de Octubre en U.S.A. Este episodio no ha sido confirmado en Latinoamérica o en España. Sipnosis El hijo de Garrett Bobby Ferguson, Garrett Bobby Ferguson Junior, decide vengarse de Mordecai y Rigby por haber (supuestamente) matado a su padre. GBF Junior lava los cerebros de todos los trabajadores del parque, haciendo que no recuerden nada sobre su vida pasada, y también haciendo que trabajen en diferentes cosas. Mordecai y Rigby regresan a ese lugar con una máquina del tiempo, y tratan de recuperar las firmas de todos los trabajadores, para así recuperar el Parque. Resumen Primera parte Todo comienza con Thomas, un nuevo miembro del grupo, entrando a la casa. Recibe una llamada de su madre, y de repente oye un fuerte ruido de algo derrumbándose. Thomas sale de la casa y mira a un señor extraño disparando lasers a Papaleta, Benson y Fantasmín. Los tres quedan tumbados en el suelo cuando los lasers los alcanzan. Luego aparece Skips huyendo también, pero resultó terminar como los demás. Musculoso también fue alcanzado, pero de repente, aparecen Mordecai y Rigby corriendo lejos de allí. Antes de ser alcanzados por los lasers, Mordecai consigue huir junto con Rigby. Dos meses después, se muestra que los trabajadores del parque no recordaban nada acerca de sus amigos. Ellos trabajan en otras cosas, como Musculoso, que trabaja como profesor de física en una universidad, o Skips, que trabaja como mecánico de autos. Se muestra a el señor misterioso de antes en el Parque. Pero este ya no era el mismo. Era un espacio para contruir una nueva autopista, y Benson trabaja allí, junto con Thomas, pero este no parece perder la memoria como los demás. Por otro lado de la construcción, aparece Mordecai y Rigby, que regresan a ese lugar gracias a una máquina del tiempo, aunque esta se destruyó por completo. Mordecai y Rigby deciden recuperar las firmas de todos los trabajadores del parque. Pero esto solo podría conseguirse si recuperaban la memoria de todos los trabajadores. Deciden visitar primero a Skips. Fue muy difícil convencerlo, y mucho más cuando Rigby le dió una bofetada, lo cual lo enfureció tanto que los ahorca. Rigby menciona a su amante diciendo'' "¡Recuerda a la única mujer que una vez amaste!". Esto hace que Skips recuerde, poco a poco, todo lo que había pasado junto con sus amigos. Skips pide saber más acerca de lo ocurrido, por lo que Mordecai le explica todo. El trío decide regresar a la zona de construcción, que una vez fue el Parque, para buscar datos de sus amigos. Mordecai encuentra una libreta que contiene lo que buscaban. Se escucha que alguien abre la puerta, asi que el trío se esconde en una habitación chica. Aparece el señor misterioso junto con Thomas y Benson. El primero mencionado descubre que la puerta estaba un poco abierta, y decide revisar. Pero igual, no era lo que parecía. Solo le llamó la atención una puerta abierta de un casillero. Con eso, decide retirarse junto con Thomas y Benson otra vez. Mordecai, Rigby y Skips buscan a sus amigos, y realizan acciones o dicen cosas que hace que cada uno recuerde todo. Cada trabajador pone su firma en un papel que, si es firmado por todos los trabajadores, podrían recuperar el Parque. Sin embargo, Benson no pudo hacerlo ya que seguía en manos de su falta de memoria. Asi que todos deciden recuperarlo. En la zona de Construcción, la pandilla se encuentra oculta. Pero los descubre Thomas, quien parecía muy nervioso. En un momento, son descubiertos por Benson, y a cada trabajador se le cubre la cabeza con una bolsa negra. Segunda parte Se les empieza a sacar las bolsas de la cabeza a cada miembro del grupo. Ellos estaban enterrados hasta el cuello en una especie de cemento. Allí aparece el villano misterioso, otra vez con Thomas y Benson. La pandilla exige saber porque se metieron con el parque y con todos sus trabajadores. El antagonista responde, que el problema no era con el Parque, era con Mordecai y Rigby. Este señor se presenta, revelando que era Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr., el hijo de Garrett Bobby Ferguson. GBF Jr. reveló que, como el dúo había matado a su padre, decidió buscar venganza haciéndolos pagar. Luego dijo que lo que estaba haciendo con el parque, era una autopista, llamada '"Exit 9B" (Salida 9B). En esta autopista, cruzarían todos los villanos de los episodios anteriores, que fallecieron por culpa de Mordecai y Rigby. Un portal se abre, y aparecen todos los antagonistas de la serie. Entre ellos pueden notarse, por ejemplo, El Búho y los Rubios. Luego, entre la multitud, aparece Garrett Bobby Ferguson. Este abraza a su hijo y lo felicita por intentar cumplir la venganza contra el dúo. Cuando todo parece perdido, Skips convoca a los "chicos buenos", es decir, toda la gente que era amiga de la pandilla y podía luchar contra los antagonistas. Desde ese momento, se arma un combo de peleas. Pero eso no es importante. Mordecai y Rigby deciden buscar a Benson para conseguir la última firma necesaria para recuperar el Parque. Benson ataca a Mordecai y Rigby, porque GBJ le dijo que los dos tratarian de llenarlo de mentira, ya que dijo :"El me advirtio que ustedes dos me llenarian de mentiras", lo cual hace referencia a que el se lo dijo. El dúo huye con el carrito, pero un camino elevado les impide escapar. Por eso intentan salir y realizan giros con el vehículo. Benson, de repente, empieza a recordar ese mismo movimiento una vez en su cabeza. Aunque, sin embargo, esto no es suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar. Por lo que deciden hacer los típicos movimientos y su grito "¡¡OOOOOOOOOHH!!" para que recuerde más. Finalmente, logran regresarlo a la normalidad, y asi Benson firma el papel. Todo parecía solucionado, pero había algo que faltaba: La firma de Thomas, ya que el, practicamente, trabajaba en el parque también. Sin embargo, GBF Jr. amenaza con eliminar la memoria de Thomas si no le daban el papel con firmas. Mordecai decide rendirse, y va a entregarle el papel a GBF Jr. Pero lo deja caer, y luego lo levanta otra vez. Finalmente, Mordecai se lo da. Y entonces, por orden de GBF Jr, Thomas va a buscar café. Pero este inicia su propia rebelión lanzandole café. Esto enoja a GBF Jr y hace que lo tire al vacío con una patada. Una parte del grupo, en la camioneta de Gary, va a buscar a Thomas, mientras la otra parte se queda observando. Los antagonistas principales reunen a los villanos fallecidos anteriormente, por obtener el papel con firmas. Pero cuando abren la carpeta que contenía el papel, ven un dibujo de Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. Dibujado con una cara de trasero. El verdadero contrato es firmado por Thomas, haciendo que todos los villanos sean succionados de vuelta al portal. Decepcionado de su hijo, Garrett Bobby Ferguson muere junto con Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. Y esto regresa al Parque a la normalidad. El grupo felicita a Thomas y regresa a la casa. El capitulo termina con el hablando de vuelta con su madre. Personajes Este es el primer episodio en toda la serie que posee muchos personajes. En "Exit 9B" aparecen los siguientes: Personajes principales *Thomas (Debút) *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson *Papaleta *Musculoso *Fantasmin *Skips *Garrett Bobby Ferguson (Antagonista) *Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. (Debút y Antagonista) Antagonistas *Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. (Debút). *Garrett Bobby Ferguson (Reaparicion desde El Record). *Zombies (Reaparicion desde El Cementerio) (Cameo). *Howard Fightington (Reaparicion desde El Cementerio) (Cameo). *La Urgencia (Reaparicion desde Trash Boat) (Cameo). *Susan gigante (Reaparicion desde Benson se va) (Cameo). *El Búho (Reaparicion desde El Búho) (Cameo). *Juez Cool (Reaparicion desde Bicicletas Cool) (Cameo). *Bromista Maestro (Reaparicion desde Bromistas) (Cameo). *Gerente (Reaparicion desde Pero Si Tengo el Recibo) (Cameo) . *Beto Bullicio (Reaparicion desde Beto Bullicio) (Cameo). *Ciervo-Hombre (Reaparicion desde Bad Kiss) (Cameo) . *Destructor de Mundos (Reaparcion desde Solo Acomoden las Sillas) (Cameo). *El Hombre de las No Reglas (Reaparicion desde Las Reglas de la Casa) (Cameo). *Cinta Bailarina (Reaparicion desde Una Cancion Pegajosa) (Cameo) (Muerte). *El Martillo (Reaparicion desde Ira Contra el Televisor) (Cameo). *Rubios (Reaparicion desde Rubio Por Apuesta) (Cameo). *Salchichas Extra Especiales (Reaparicion desde Parrillada) (Cameo). *Coleccionista de Patos (Reaparicion desde Patitos Huerfanitos) (Cameo). *Skull Punch (Reaparicion desde Cuentos de Terror del Parque) (Cameo). Flashback *Novia de Skips *Grupo del SWAT *Un Miembro de la Capicola Gang *Monstruo de Grasa *Limpiador del Edificio de Benson *Policía Personajes Menores *Madre de Thomas (Mencionada) (Habló por telefono con él 2 Veces). Equipo Skips *Gary (Reaparicion desde Puños de Justicia). *Techmo (Reaparicion desde Skips contra la Tecnología). *Muerte (Reaparicion desde Muerto A Las Ocho). *Guardianes De La Eterna Juventud (Reaparicion desde Fists of justice) *Patitos (Reaparicion desde Patitos Huerfanitos) *Dios del Basketball (Reaparicion desde Juego Celestial). *Chef Limon (Reaparicion desde Solo Acomoden las Sillas). Curiosidades *Quizas solo aparecen los antagonistas muertos y no los vivos, aunque, solo algunos muertos ya que GBF dijo:"Cuando mi camino gratis este completo sera una entrada al centro ardiente de la tierra". Eso quiere decir los que estan en el infierno saldran. *Podemos observar que este episodio consta de 2 partes. *Cuando Mordecai le pasa los documentos del parque a '''GBF Jr este dice "Revenge is a dish best served cold" (la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio) una frase muy famosa de la pelicula Kill Bill. *No todos los antagonistas aparecieron; faltaron algunos como El Encapuchado, Chong, el Grano de Café y el Traductor, Los Unicornios, la Guardiana de la Internet, Fisgón, Bola Nieve, Holograma de Mordecai, Holograma de Rigby, Mordecai dentro de 10 años, Rigby dentro de 10 años, Lacedrom e Ybgir, el oso de la muerte, monstruo del agujero negro, los 3 camioneros, Ybgir, Armagedon Cuatro Brazos, Alpha-Dog,ETC. *El arma que tiene GBF Jr. se parece a la pistola de plasma del juego llamado'' Halo.'' *Es el Primer Episodio Con Mas de 15 Antagonistas. *Es el primer episodio de la Cuarta Temporada *Mordecai parece tener una Máquina del Tiempo. Lo que no se sabe es como la consiguió o almenos de que sea la maquina del tiempo del episodio Bad Kiss. *Esta es la tercera vez que la Casa se destruye. La primera fue en Juego Celestial, y la segunda fue en Prankless. *Si se tomara en cuenta que cada lunes en latinoamerica hay un nuevo capitulo, este episodio saldria al aire en latinoamerica el 8 de enero de 2013 *Al parecer, Skips conoce al antagonista del episodio. *En este episodio reaparecen los villanos fallecidos de toda la serie. *Es raro que GBF tenga un hijo porque negó que se casó diciendo "Nunca me he casado ¡Nadie podra tenerme atado!". *A pesar de que la Muerte es más bien un antagonista, apareció como una de las personas que convocó Skips para pelear contra los villanos. *Desde este episodio, Thomas ya es parte de la serie. *A pesar de que el Sr. Maellard es el jefe del Parque, no se ha mostrado que se le halla lavado el cerebro como a los otros trabajadores del Parque. Ni siquiera apareció en escena. *Este es el segundo episodio de Un Show Más que dura una hora y media. El primero fue Cuentos de Terror del Parque. *La cinta bailarina pudo ser destruida porque no era la musica grabada en la cabeza de Rigby . *Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. es igual que Garrett Bobby Ferguson sólo que su cabeza es más pequeña. *A Diferencia de la Primera y Segunda Temporada de Un Show Mas este es El Primer Episodio que no Comienza en la Introduccion, sino Que hay un pequeño Corto Y luego la Presentacion. *La Carta de Titulo de Este episodio es Rojo en el Fondo Siendo que en Otros Episodios es Azul. *Thomas es un nuevo empleado del parque. *Algunos pueden decir que estos dos episodios serían Un Show Más: La Pelicula. *Curiosamente, el Bromista Maestro aparece como uno de los múltiples antagonistas reaparecidos de este episodio. Pero en el final del episodio Bromistas, se puede ver que el se hace amigo de Mordecai y Rigby. *Este episodio se parece a una Pelicula. *Este es quizás, el episodio con mas antagonistas de la serie. *El fondo de la carta de titulo es similar a cuando Benson, Mordecai, y Rigby terminan de beber el Missisipi Queen y empiezan a tener alucinaciones en el episodio Un Picante Fin de Semana. *En una escena de la recuperacion de la memoria de Musculoso aparece la banda de Skull Punch y eso fue una historia de terror que el conto en el primer especial de halloween de Un Show Más. *En el capitulo "¡Tocado!" Skips dijo: "Mi mente es una trampa de acero", pero al parecer, en este capitulo no recordardaba nada, hasta que Mordecai y Rigby lo ayudaron. *Tal vez el control mental de Garrett Bobby Ferguson sea mas fuerte que el de Ybgir , podria ser la razon de que Skips no recuerde nada en este episodio y en ¡Tocado! si recuerde. *En el episodio aparecen un total de 42 personajes, haciendo de Salida 9B el primer episodio en el que aparecen muchos personajes. *Segun los trabajos son: Musculoso trabaja de profesor, Fantasmin trabaja de entregas de pizzas, Benson trabaja para construir la autopista, Papaleta en un santuario para mariposas, Skips era mecanico y Thomas era el asistente de Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. Errores *En el episodio Una Canción Pegajosa, Mordecai dice "No Puedes Tocar la Musica pero la Musica Puede Tocarte", pero en este episodio, Mordecai pudo tocar a la Cinta Bailarina y matarla. *Cuando los patitos volvieron a matar al coleccionista de patitos le dijeron, ´´tu mataste a nuestra madre´´ lo cual no es cierto puesto que en el capitulo patitos huerfanitos se ve que los patitos se fueron con su mama. *Unos de los rubios esta en la clase de Musculoso pero eso no era posible ya que todavía no se había terminado la autopista. *es imposible que apareciera el buho porque en "el buho" musculoso dejo nock out al buho del prsente y destruyo el auto por loque no existio el buho robot *En un momento Techmo estaba en una bola de demolicion, pero 2 segundos despues estaba encima de un auto. Episodio Puedes ver el episodio "Salida 9B" en Inglés, subtitulado y completo aquí abajo: thumb|left|300px|Salida 9b subtituladathumb|right|300px|Parte 2 subtitulada Galería link=Salida 9B/Galería Para ver la galería de este episodio haz click aquí. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios no emitidos aún en Latinoamerica Categoría:Cuarta Temporada Categoría:Episodios con errores Categoría:Especiales Categoría:Episodios no emitidos aún en España Categoría:Episodios con muchos personajes principales Categoría:Episodios transmitidos (en U.S.A) en 2012